A match to remember Larxene vs Xemnas
by Q. Fuller
Summary: Just a oneshot. I got this idea from reading another fic: Bleeding Nymph. I didn't copy hers, I don't know how hers is going to end. Either way, go read that. RR. Oh, BTW this is dark is hell


The dust was finally clearing. Everyone waited at the edge of their seat; the winner was to be revealed very soon.

A quick jolt of electricity surged. "THERE!" Demyx pointed to the source of the spark. There floating high over the ground was Larxene. "Piece of cake." She brushed her nose with her right thumb.

But it wasn't done. "As I expected, she's so full of herself." Xemnas said to himself. He struggled to move. "Hmm, it seems she was able to inflict some damage. No matter."

Xemnas slammed his fists into the ground, forcing him up…

"So you haven't had enough." The electrifying blonde jeered. "You want I should finish this quick?" Not giving Xemnas the option, she made a dash. "Guard!" Xemnas spoke in his low gravelly voice. "Not this again!" She made a quick stop, and redirected to the right. Larxene was moving at mach speeds, closing in on light speed.

"Speed isn't enough if you aren't able to overpower your opponent." Axel's pre-match words suddenly hit her. He WAS talking to Marluxia, but it applied here too.

Xemnas had had enough. His clone grabbed Larxene by the arm, and flung her backwards. The original Xemnas shoved his energy saber into the ground. A wall of sabers shot up, stopping Larxene mid-air. The two Xemnas' stood before the tiny blonde. "Don't you know it's not wise to trap a wild animal?" Larxene bluffed. She bolted to the right, but the clone Xemnas caught her by the arm. With tremendous force, he brought his energy saber down on it. "CRRRRRRACK!"

"GAAAHH!!!" Larxene shrieked in immense pain. The clone Xemnas had broken her right arm. She withdrew herself to the energy wall, holding the arm at the shoulder. Larxene looked finished. The standing nobody jumped a few inches off of the ground, and brought his left foot to Larxene's stomach. "GAK!" Blood spurted from her mouth.

"LARXENE!" Axel shouted at the TV screen from the nobody infirmary.

"You think a little blood will stop me?" She mustered enough strength to stand.

"JUST GIVE UP!" Demyx shouted from the stands.

Larxene dashed at Xemnas. "I'll kill you." was all that was running through her mind. The clone Xemnas grabbed Larxene's neck from behind, and thrust her forward towards real Xemnas. He just stuck his foot up, and her throat collided with his foot. Larxene dropped back to the ground, holding her neck with her free hand. More blood dropped from her mouth as she tried to stand up. Xemnas kicked the lady in the chin, and she flipped over, and landed on her back. Unable to move, Larxene tried to signal a forfeit. "Going somewhere?" The sadistic man stepped on her hand. "You weren't planning on leaving me, were you?" He twisted his foot around, grinding her skin onto the pavement.

Larxene wanted to scream "Bloody Mary", but she wouldn't give Xemnas the satisfaction. "No smartass comment now?" He cupped his right hand behind the ear. Clone Xemnas began stomping Larxene's legs. "Yes, do you hate me?" He pointed to himself. "If so, you'll really love after this." Xemnas pulled an amazing feat, and stretched himself into five clones. Thought waves were beginning to shut down in the woman's brain. "It won't be long before she's completely dead." Luxord said with a hint of somber in his voice.

"We're going to end this." The Xemnas' all said in unison. Beaten and bloodied, Larxene just sat there on the ground; unmoving. They all began kicking her in the face, stomach, and legs. "I 'm going to fucking kill you!" He began taking pleasure with each thrust of his leg. "Wait." The original Xemnas commanded. He walked to the half conscious blonde. "I noticed something a while back." He said to his clones. "RIP!" Went Larxene's arm sleeves. Xemnas had ripped her robe, exposing the self inflicted cut mark. "She's a cutter eh? Then she'll REALLY appreciate this." He grabbed her by the arm, and broke one of the claws/knives from her kunai.

"He wouldn't!" Zexion was even beginning to get squeamish.

Xemnas put his right arm around Larxene's neck, and cut off her air. Larxene was going to die soon. With his left hand, he squeezed her arm until blue veins appeared. "I'm going to open up every wound on your arm, and make them bigger." He whispered in her ear.

"KYAAAHH!!!" Larxene's shrill screams of pure agony pierced the air, as Xemnas dug into her previously healing wound with her own weapon. She began twitching, and Xemnas pulled the kunai knife out. "KAAIIIIEE!" She broke into yelling again. The man just would not stop torturing her. He dug the knife deeper, and twirled it around like a screwdriver. "Are you enjoying this? Does this get you off?" Xemnas taunted the nearing death woman. He kissed her neck and threw her to the ground. His robe was soaked with blood. Xemnas turned to Zexion, who was overseeing the match. "I forfeit. Larxene moves to the final round." He smiled, walking away from the twitching nobody's bleeding body.

XoXoXoXo

A/N: This is a one shot, there is no more...officially. I got this idea from reading another fic. Bleeding Nymph. Go read that. It's very fun, and funny. R/R


End file.
